


Blankest Year

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Post-Relationship, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>j_s_cavalcante gave me RayK/Stella, and shuffle gave me Nada Surf's Blankest Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankest Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_s_cavalcante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_s_cavalcante/gifts).



As she'd put it to Sherri the other day, there were two times she and Ray still fit. Dancing was the other one.

Ray had begged, cajoled, heckled her out the door and down to a club. The music was, as promised, awesome: loud and angry and throbbing through her veins as they made their way down to the floor, where she couldn't help but notice they were among the oldest people present. Another sign that she and Ray were moving in two different directions, him clinging to their history while she --

But for now the music still grabbed her and shook her, and they still moved together like they'd been made for each other, and -- for a few moments, at least -- she could forget.


End file.
